What if you know?
by DarkRoseDiamond
Summary: What will your reaction be if you know that I like you? Will you take this as a joke & wave it off? Or will you "tsk" me like you did with the rest? It is a risk I will not take. Ikarishipping ! Written for SurferGirl14's contest!


**Hi everybody! Welcome to my one shot for SuferGirl14's Ikarishipping Summer One shot contest! Actually I thought of this story when I was blogging about something emotional on one of my blog. If you guys want to check it out, there is a link at my profile. Um... It is the second one kays?**

**Summary: Dawn and Paul. Best Friends. But what if the "Guy Best Friend" feelings grows into something more? Does Paul have the same feelings for her? Or are his feelings for her nothing more than just "Girl Best Friend?" Only Drew, Ash and Gary know what buttons to push to get Paul to have more feelings for Dawn, and only May, Misty and Leaf know how to plot a perfect plan using the information they have. But here's the catch. They have to make the plan a success, before Dawn realises it.**

**Shippings:**

**MAJOR Ikarishipping of course! :D**

**MINOR Contest, Poke and OldRival Shippings! :3**

**Note: The girls name that Paul named out are all names that 1****st**** came into my mind at that part. All are OCs except Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn obviously.**

**Disclaimer: DarkRoseDiamond does not own Pokémon. TA-DA! Short & sweet!**

**Now on with the story!**

**{(^o^)}**

**~*What if you know?*~**

**(Dawn's POV)**

Paul Shinji. My Guy Best Friend. Is that all we are ever going to be? Or are we meant for something more?

I may be at the cafeteria, eating and drinking with my friends and their boyfriends. But my mind is on something else.

Or rather...

Someone.

I've always bottled up my feelings for him. I never show any affection that is out of the "Girl Best Friend" category. Because if I do, everyone will know, including him, that I love him. Not as a best friend, but something more.

Sometimes I just hate it that I show my emotions too easily. Or that they are so obvious.

But recently, I finally couldn't take it anymore. I had to share my feelings with someone. So I did. I told May Maple, Leaf Green and Misty Waterflower. I know I can trust them. They offer to help me. To let Paul realise that I love him. But I couldn't take the risk.

A huge number of girls like him. But he just ignores them. If they approaches him, he is cold towards them. It is his normal attitude. To his fans, they find that he is very nice towards them already. But that is just what they thought.

I've heard him "tsked" them. He told me reasons why he will never be with each fan girl.

So I wonder. What will your reaction be if you know that I loved you? Will you take this as a joke and just shrugged it off? Or will you ignore and "tsk" me like you do with the rest? It is a risk, I will not take.

**{(^o^)}**

** (With the rest minus Paul and Dawn) (Normal POV)**

Right now, the gang (except Paul and Dawn) are at Misty's house eating dinner. Dawn and Paul are not present due to the fact that both of them got a tummy bug after eating too much raw food.

"I tell you Misty! Dawn and Paul are really meant to be more than Best Friends!" May argued. "YEAH! That's why we should think up of a plan to get them together!" Leaf shouted happily as she jumped around the table. "Um... Leaf? How many bottles of those energy drinks did you take?" Gary asked as his girlfriend continues being super hyper.

"I took one before dinner... And then I took two in the middle of dinner... Now I'm drinking while we hear May and Misty debate with me being on May's side. ACK! I can't remember how many!" Leaf cried.

"But what if Paul realises Dawn love him and then instead of happily ever after of them getting together, Paul starts ignoring Dawn?" Misty pointed out.

"That wouldn't be the case. Seeing that Paul had similar feelings to Dawn as well." Ash said. "Oh you dummy!" Misty cried, whacking his head with her brand new midnight blue mallet. "We all know that Paul had similar feelings for Dawn! But those are BEST FRIENDS feelings!"

"No. Ash is right. Paul does love Dawn." Drew said, flipping his hair. "Really?" May squealed. "AWESOME!"

"Since both have the same feelings for each other, what do you say we match them up?" Suggested Gary gleefully. "I agree!" Ash said happily, munching on some potato chips. "Same here." Drew agreed.

"Okay I guess..." Misty started. May and Leaf let out a cheer and high-fived each other. "BUT-!" Misty continued, staring at May and Leaf. "But. The plan must be flawless. It must work on the first try!" She ended.

"HAHAHAHA! What a joke Misty!" Leaf and May laughed. "With my scheming skills, it is obviously going to work!" Leaf chortled.

"So it is absolutely PERFECT!" Gary declared, high-fiving Drew and Ash.

"Well... It _may_ seem it is perfect. But no." May say apologetically. "Huh?" Drew stuttered. "Well you see, when Dawn told us how she felt about Paul, we offered to help her out. But she refused. She was afraid of Paul's reaction. So if she realises that we have a plan, she'll withdraw contact from us to avoid getting involve in the plan." Misty explained.

"So that means we have to do it secretly." Drew said. "Which could be hard because Dawn observe really well!" Gary groaned.

"We have an edge here because Dawn really likes Paul. You know, every time at the cafeteria when we are eating lunch, Dawn doesn't seem to talk a lot?" Leaf pointed out.

"YEAH! She must be daydreaming about Paul!" Ash concluded, opening an original packet of potato chips. "And during Science Lab she is Paul's lab partner ever since the six of us gotten together?" Leaf continued. "YEAH! She keeps spilling stuffs and breaking things! I should know! I and Misty were behind here! She _must_ be staring at Paul too much!" Ash concluded once again as he search for another packet of chips at the cupboard.

"And during Maths we always sits get to choose our seating? Dawn sits between May and Paul...-" Leaf was cut off by Ash, who was holding a BBQ flavour of potato chips.

"YEAH! Dawn's usually good in Maths. But ever since she was at that seat, her Maths ain't so good anymore. No offense May, but since your Maths is bad and Paul's awesome, Miss Roxanne got Paul to tutor her! AND, her Maths hadn't improved. WHY? Because she was too busy staring or admiring Paul!" Ash concluded gleefully and started devouring the BBQ chips.

"Woah Ash. When are you so smart and observant?" May asked, looking at Ash as though he had sprung horns. "Yeah. You are dense. You daydream all the time. Basically you aren't the type to notice things." Gary stated.

"That is what you guys think." Ash explained. "I just _look_ as though I'm daydreaming, but I do observe certain things." "That's my boyfriend!" Misty proudly said, kissing him square on the lips. "AWW!" Leaf, Drew and Gary said.

_**SNAP!**_

Misty broke the kiss quickly and glared at May. May cheekily said, "For future blackmail purposes?" And stuck out her tongue.

"WHY YOU?" Misty was about to chase May around the room when Leaf shouted, "Guys, GUYS! Chill. Now let's think of a plan okay?"

So with that, the group starts to scheme.

**{(^o^)}**

** (With Dawn at her own room) (Dawn's POV)**

Ugh! Getting stuck at home sick is terrible! I miss out associating with my friends! All I can do is lie in bed, with stomach bug! ACK! Paul is also sick at home... Hmm... I wonder how he is.

I stared at the pictures that were hung on my wall. Pictures of the whole gang; at the beach, going to cinema, having a major Pokémon battle. Pictures of Ash and Misty, May and Drew and Leaf and Gary as lovers. And a picture of Paul and I. As Best Friends.

Best Friends. Never more than that? Should I give up on him?

After all, we are already best friends. What more could I ask for?

_More._

_ Something more._

_ You know you want to be lovers with him._

_ Not just best friends._

A voice rang in her head.

"Not...Just... Best Friends..." Dawn whimpered.

A tear slid on her pale cheek as she fell asleep.

**{(^o^)}**

** (Under an Oak tree in the school courtyard. On Monday morning. With everybody except Dawn and Paul) (Normal POV)**

"Alright everybody! So we are going to begin this plan today!" Leaf declared happily. "Shh! Not so loud! In case Dawn or Paul walks past!" Misty hushed. "That will not happen. Paul has the habit of being late remember?" Gary said, smirking.

Ash, eating a packet of potato chips, stops munching and said, "And I sure have noticed that Dawn is getting later and later coming to school!"

May stare at him. "Does eating potato chips make you smarter?" She questioned. "We'll see today. Because today Miss Roxanne is going to return us our Maths papers remember? And I'm sure all of us can remember than Ash is sneakily eating chips during the paper." Drew said, flipping his hair.

"Anyways... Back to the main point." Leaf clapped her hands to get their attention. "Later, we are going to invite Dawn and Paul over to the movies tomorrow at Goldenrod Cinema! We'll have to fly there obviously, since we are in Sinnoh."

"May and Drew are going to take Flygon together since May doesn't have a flying type. I only has water types, thus I'll have to take with Ash. Leaf and Gary on Charizard. And of course, Dawn and Paul on Houchkrow." Misty said.

"But wouldn't Dawn insist on taking her Togekiss?" Gary asked. "Oh you dummy! Don't you remember what we told you yesterday? That Togekiss is spending a week with Princess Salvia!" Leaf lectured as she whacked Gary's head using the book which she wrote the details of their scheme.

"And because Goldenrod Cinemas is just so famous because it has balcony boxes! It is absolutely perfect for couples! And we sure got perfect reasons on why Paul and Dawn must be in the same balcony box!" May say, her eyes sparkling.

"The movie will be horror movie right?" Gary sniggered. "Of course!" Leaf laughed. "We were scared the first time round. But we've watched it 3 times! So Dawn will be the only one that is scared tomorrow!" Misty cackled wickedly.

"And since it is summer, the carnival's in town!" Ash asked.

"Woo hoo!" Gary and Drew hooted.

And guys? Remember my sister Blue?" Leaf asked. All of them nodded. "Blue, just like me, is awesome in schemes. Since she can easily sneak into places I got her to pull some strings!" Leaf laughed gleefully.

"And in the meantime, we are going to keep talking about Dawn in front of Paul!" Drew sniggered. "Since we all know that Paul has already taken a liking to Dawn. So when we bring draw more attention about her to him, he'll ask her out, sooner or later!" Gary cheered.

"Um... guys? What are you talking about? Can you clue us in?" Dawn asked, standing behind the scheming group.

"Clue what in?" They asked obliviously.

"Err... Never mind." Dawn hastily said.

**{(^o^)}**

** (During Battle's Class. Only Paul, Ash, Gary, Leaf and Misty present.) (Normal POV)**

Gary tossed a note behind him to Ash.

Ash opened the note.

_Now is the perfect time for us to ask Paul about AHEM._

_ -G_

Ash nodded to himself and started texting Paul.

**From: Ash**

** To: Paul**

** Hey Paul! This battle class is surprisingly boring eh?**

** From: Paul**

**To: Ash**

** Those X items can sometimes be useful in a battle. You better pay attention. Or you'll never beat me in battle. **

** From: Ash**

** To: Paul**

** Please! I can beat you anytime! By the way, all of us have girlfriends already. All except you. So... have you set your sights on anyone yet?**

I flinched when he read out the recent text. Gary, sitting beside me, smirked and leaned slightly over to read what Ash texted.

Gary whispered to me, "Hey! Ash is right! So... have you set your sights on anyone yet?" "Not you too!" Paul harshly hissed back.

**From: Paul**

** To: Ash**

** OH! Stop texting! I want to pay attention in class!**

Ash groaned softly after reading the text. He tries to strain his ears to hear the conversation.

"You know all those fan girls are just not for me." I said.

"Yeah? Tell me, which girls are not fan girls of you?"Gary replied.

"Why?" Paul answered.

"So that we can narrow down the girls and find a suitable girl for you obviously!" Gary said.

"...Fine." I gave in.

"There is Marine, Mel, Mandy, Mindy, Jenna, Irene, Misty, May, Leaf and Dawn." I said, after thinking a while.

"Misty, May and Leaf are obviously out since they have a stead already." Gary said.

"And Dawn." Paul said.

"Why Dawn? She doesn't have a stead." Gary asked.

"She's my best friend." I said as though the answer was obvious.

"Best Friends can also become lovers in the future you know. Just look at Misty and me." Ash piped up.

I glanced behind. "It may be for you and Misty. But not for Dawn and I." "Hmm... You two do get along rather... fine. Since you are usually cold towards all girls except May, Misty, Leaf and Dawn. You two have opposite personality." Gary pointed out.

"And opposites attracts right?" Ash put in. There is awkward silence before I said, "I'm going to pay more attention to class. You two should too."

But if there is something I can't do right now, it is to concentrate in class. My thoughts keep going back to what Gary and Ash had said.

_**"Best Friends can also become lovers in the future you know. Just look at Misty and me."**_

_What works for him may not for me right?_

_**"Since you are usually cold towards all girls except May, Misty, Leaf and Dawn. You two have opposite personality."**_

_Are we really right for each other?_

_**"And opposites attracts right?"**_

_Are we really more than just Best Friends?_

That's it. There will be no concentrating for today.

**{(^o^)}**

** (Under the Oak tree with the entire gang eating lunch) (Normal POV)**

"HEY! I know what we should do tomorrow night!" May cheerfully shouted above the loud chattering of the group. "Really? What's your plan?" Asked Leaf.

"I think that we should all go for a movie at the Goldenrod Cinema! In fact, I've already gotten eight tickets, balcony boxes!" May said, beaming with joy. "Great idea May! I'd love to experience sitting in a balcony box!" Dawn said, her eyes shining.

_'Oh Dawn... If only you knew what we had in store for you and Paul.'_ May thought, smirking.

"I'm in!" Misty declared. "If Misty is going, so am I." Ash said. Leaf and Gary both look at each other before saying, "Of course we're in!" "Balcony box? YES!" Dawn cheerfully shriek.

"Um... Paul?" May asked.

Paul was staring straight at Dawn. In his hands was a grilled cheese sandwich, but he isn't eating it.

Dawn's heart skipped a second when she noticed Paul staring at her.

"HELLO? Earth to Paul!" Drew shouted, waving his hands in front of his face, startling Paul and breaking the spell.

"Uhh... huh? What? What happen?" Paul stuttered, shocked that he had been caught staring. "We should be the one asking you what is happening?" Misty said. "Yeah! You're the one zoning out on us!" Drew said.

"So what's your answer? Are you going to the Goldenrod Cinema with us tomorrow night?" May asked.

Before Paul got a chance to answer, Gary asked, "By the way Paul? What were you thinking when you was staring at Dawn just know?"

Gary had a knowing look on his face. It is fortunate for him that Dawn was staring at Paul, waiting for his answer, to not notice the knowing look. Or else he is going to get a dressing down from Leaf later on.

"I thought there was a bug in her hair." Paul said smoothly, covering up the truth. "Eek! Really?" Dawn shrieked, whipping out a mirror to check her hair. "Nah. My eyes must be playing tricks at me just now." Paul said.

"And May, yes, I will be going tomorrow." Paul said. "Oh. Okay! Let's all meet at Misty's house" May said.

**{(^o^)}**

** (At Misty's house) (Normal POV)**

All of them were ready by the time Dawn reached Misty's house. "Dawn, you'll ride with Paul okay?" Gary asked, pointing towards Paul.

"Umm...okay..." Dawn said, her eyes on Paul.

"READY? LET'S GO!" All of them shouted as they sped towards Goldenrod.

"Eep!" Dawn shrieked, wrapping her arms around Paul's waist. "What's wrong?" Paul asked. "The way Houchkrow flies is not comfortable at all! It's a pity that Togekiss is away!" Dawn shouted as the wind whip across her face.

Paul said quietly, "Well, it may be a good thing seeing that we are spending them together alone."

"Huh? What did you say?" Dawn asked, not believing what she had heard. "It's nothing." Paul said. Before Dawn could say anything else, Paul continued, "Look, we are here. One thing that Houchkrow rule over Togekiss is that it goes to its destination faster. Oh, and it look wayyyyyy cooler."

"Not true!" Dawn argued. Paul was about to retort back when Gary interrupted, "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO LOVERS!" "Yeah! Save it for the balcony box!" Drew added with a grin.

"You mean I'm sitting with him?" Dawn asked. "Four balcony boxes. Thus, we are all going in pairs. Which means you'll pair up with Paul." Misty said as they walk to the Cinema Room 8.

Paul, upon opening the box curtains, shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?" It is a good thing that they were the first people who reach Room 8.

"Ooh! This is so pretty!" Dawn gushed over the many pink and red plushies and the Luvdisc decorations while Paul grimaces at them.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are there these things? Last I checked, normal balcony boxes aren't like that!" Paul shouted over to Leaf and Gary, who were in the box above Dawn and Paul.

"We and the other two pairs wanted a more romantic theme. And we do not want to confuse the workers helping us to prepare the decorations. Thus, we told them to decorate all the boxes this way." Leaf calmly explained.

Normally, Dawn would have gotten suspicious at Leaf's explanation, however, she is too busy taking picture after picture of the decoration of the box.

Paul cursed as he sat down beside Dawn to wait for the movie to begin.

**{(^o^)}**

If Paul can't concentrate in class yesterday, there is no way he could concentrate during the movie.

He kept staring at Dawn. When Dawn screams due to fear, he flinched. He look over to the box next to him and saw May and Drew making out.

'UGH.' Ran through his mind.

He looked at Dawn, shivering with fear and he sighed. "Here Troublesome." He said as he passes her his jacket. Dawn gratefully accepted. "Thanks." She said. "But don't you need the jacket too?" Dawn questioned, looking at him with her big azure blue eyes.

"Uhh..." He could feel a blush surfacing as he look into her eyes, but he fought it off as turned to stare at the screen. "You need it more than I do." He finally said. "Okay then." Dawn said.

Just then, a zombie with long, wriggling worms for his hair appeared on the screen and lightning flashed. _**"EEK!" **_Dawn screamed in terror.

Paul stiffened for a second before he place his arms around Dawn. "It's okay. It's just a movie." He said softly, even kindly to Dawn. Dawn's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

He continue holding on to Dawn till the end of the movie. And occasionally when Dawn gets too scared, she will bury her face in his chest.

And guess what?

Paul like it.

_**A lot.**_

When the lights came back on, only one thought was in both of their minds.

'_**Are we like Misty and Ash, who are more than just best friends?'**_

**{(^o^)}**

** (At the carnival) (Normal POV)**

"So... how's the movie?" Leaf cheerfully asks Paul and Dawn. "It's scary!" Dawn admit. "It's okay." Paul said and turned to talk to Drew.

Leaf hissed to May and Misty. "Gary and I saw Paul's arm around Dawn and when Dawn is scared, she buried her face in his chest." Misty demanded, "How come you get to see that and I don't?" "I had the box above them." Leaf sniggered. "But you could've seen it too since you are diagonally on top of their box." Misty cursed softly.

May kept quiet and continued walking. "And May. Don't think I don't know what you and Drew were doing at the Cinema." Misty said, smirking. "Yeah! I can see that as well!" Leaf piped up. "And I took videos of you, Drew, Paul and Dawn!" Gary added, joining their conversation.

May mutter angrily, "We have a mission now. So I'll get both of you... later."

"Let's go to the 'Subway of mystery!" Leaf suggested, knowing that Blue had pulled some strings at that ride. "What is that ride all about?" Ash asked. "Well, we go in pairs, and the subway will go round the carnival twice. On the second round, the train will automatically stop in pair at a random place. So we can enjoy the sights and have some fun!" May said as they paid for the tickets.

Soon, it is their turn to ride the Subway of Mystery. Turns out that the "subway" is just a rollercoaster. Obviously, Dawn and Paul are forced to sit together. The first round was a blur. They were all too busy admiring the different parts of the carnival to notice that they had begun the second round.

"Eek!" May squeaked and Drew shouted, "CYA!" when their seats release from the rollercoaster and sent to some random place.

Soon, Misty and Ash are saying good bye.

"Bye Leaf and Gary!" Dawn shouted as both her and Paul's seats are released. Leaf smirked. She knew exactly what place Dawn and Paul will be sent to. And just to make sure that all plans work, there are hidden cameras there as well.

_'Ahh... If all these work, Blue, you will get a treat for sure!'_ Leaf thought.

**{(^o^)}**

** (With Dawn and Paul) (Dawn's POV)**

"Oof!" They both gasped for breath when they were tossed out of their seats (A/N: There are springs underneath the seats.).

"Oh god. Why must this room be like the balcony box?" Paul groaned as his vision is filled with red and pink items.

"What kind of facility or ride is this?" I wondered. Paul caught sight of a piece of paper on a small pink table with something attached to it.

_ Dear couple,_

_ Welcome to the "Lover's Joy" facility! This facility is only accessible by riding on the Subway of Mystery! So consider yourself lucky to get here!_

_ You may ask, what am I suppose to do here? Well, the answer is simple! You and your boyfriend or girlfriend can make out, enjoy each other's company or just sit here and be bored! But if things gets uncontrollable, please do make use of the item attached._

_ We hope you enjoy this facility._

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Carnival Love Rides Manager._

Paul picked up the attachment and her face burned. "DAWN!" He raised his voice. "What?" I responded. He held out the attachment, which is a condom. Dawn blushed and she averted his gaze.

"I've read the paper. This facility is just for lovers to do their private business or to enjoy each other's company. So we'll talk here." Paul said.

They both settle down on pink bean bags.

"Hmm... What to talk about... Oh! I know! Do you think I should let my Togekiss pair up with Piplup for the upcoming Pokémon contest or should it pair up with Buneary?" I asked.

"I still think that Houchkrow is much better than that white bird." Paul said, smirking. "No way! Togekiss is prettier!" I argued. "As I said before, Houchkrow looks so much cooler!" Paul argued back. "It only looks cooler! It doesn't mean it is really cool!" I shot back. I folded my arms in satisfaction.

During this time, both of them are leaning forward towards each other.

"Togekiss looks so... bulky!" Paul complained. "Hey! Who are you calling fat?" I snapped. "I did not say that. You said so yourself." Paul sniggered.

"WHY YOU?" I shouted as I raise my hand to whack Paul. But Paul caught her hand before it could make contact.

"Tsktsktsk. Too slow as always." He teased.

My eyes widened as she realised that Paul's face was just inches away.

_'Should I make the first step and kiss him?' _I thought. 'No, there is too much risk. I could either have Paul as a Best Friend, or lose him forever.'

_**Are you sure you do not want to take the risk?**_ A voice spoke in my mind.

_'It is way too risky. I can't do it.'_

Apparently, I do not need to think about this anymore, because Paul pulled my face closer and planted a kiss firmly on my lips.

I stared at him in shock. And he said simply, "I believe we are more than just best friends."

**{(^o^)}**

** TA-DA! Yay! I'm so happy I've finally finished this one shot! O.O this is the longest one shot I've done! **

** Anyways, in the story, Leaf mentioned that there are camera traps in the room Dawn and Paul were in, but I decided I will not cover that part of the story since the story is already kinda long for a one shot. So I'll leave it up to your lovely imagination to think of the others feelings! (Others meaning Leaf, Gary, May, Drew, Ash and Misty who will be looking at the video to monitor their plan!)**

** Okay, I hope you guys like this one shot!**


End file.
